We Are Young
by Nayas-Wankys
Summary: Santana Lopez is the brand new young nerd at Mckinley High. What better way to introduce her into her new school with some friendly faces?
1. Prologue

17th of July. 2012

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this is my first story and this is just the prologue! But thank you for reading this story and please leave a review so I know if I need to tweak it or not! :) Thanks! - Sarah**

**_We Are Young_**

Needless to say Santana Lopez was a nerd. And for her being a nerd at a brand new high school in a brand new town is not a good way to start the year... Again. Every year of high school she has moved. Her Dad kept getting promoted and her mother never really liked to stay in one spot. So in some way she was thankful that she was the shy, quiet, closeted lesbian nerd. Not making friends because she was always going to move. Now in year 11 Santana couldn't help but feel tired. Looking around her brand new room in her brand new house she felt bored already. It had creamy white walls with a desk already underneath the window giving her a great view into next door's apartment. Her Queen's Sized Bed was already up against the wall and she was grateful that the hardest thing to move was already there. On her right was her closet already full of clothes in no particular order. Looking over to her left she saw that there was still a stack of boxes full of her stuff. She had already put up some of her posters but her favourite one was the one of a semi naked Heather Morris behind her door. Needless to say she had a mega lesbian crush on her.

Slinging her black over the shoulder converse bag on she headed down stairs. She saw that her mother was already there reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in her hands. Santana could tell that she was already looking for a job. Rolling her eyes at the gesture she skipped down until she reached the floor.

"Morning Miel. Are you ready for your first day of school?" Maria Lopez asked in a cheerful tone. For some odd reason she felt that Lima was a good choice for her family this time. And already knowing that she didn't have the strongest connection with her daughter she wanted to make it right.

"Of course I am Mamá just like every other high school I've been too." Santana replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. She couldn't never really find a special connection with her mother ever since she found out that she had an affair on her father a couple of years ago. Of course her Dad, Miguel Lopez, had forgiven her and taken her back claiming that he couldn't live without the love of his life.

However Santana could never come round to the fact of her parents being as happy as they were before. Also the reason behind them moving all the time was the mother simply being bored with the current surroundings.

"I'm just going to head over now. Don't want to be late for my first day, once again." taking an apple out of the fridge Santana headed out of the front door. High School started at 9:00am and Santana had left the house at 8:250am.

"Great now everyone will think that I'm the goody two shoes never wanting to be late." she muttered to herself before taking a huge bite out of her apple. She decided to go for something simple for her first day. Switching her normals glasses for a pair of Ray Ban Aviator Sunglasses and wearing a blue checkered button down shirt, along with a pair of white converse (after the 10th Doctor) also wearing black skinny jeans and her over the shoulder bag. Santana felt comfortable in her clothes, knowing deep down that she looked nothing like those stereotype nerds on TV. She had a smokin' bod and she wasn't afraid to show it off and to also get a good first impression.

She decided to walk a little bit slower to make sure she got there with enough time to spare. Finally arriving at her new high school, William Mckinley High, Santana eyed up her new high school and hoped that it was as good as it looked. Throwing her apple core into the bin she finally walked up to the front doors. Just as she was about to reach for the door handle another hand shot out and opened the door for her.

Looking at the person that opened the door she saw that it was a mohawked boy with a devious smile on his face.

"Please after you ma'am." Santana put on a fake smile and resisted the urge to roll her eyes and proceeded to walk into the hallways of Mckinley High. She felt the mohawked boy step next to her and she turned to face him.

"I'm Noah Puckerman but you can call me 'Puck'." he stated sticking out his hand with a flirty smile. _Oh boy wait until he finds out I like girls,_ Santana thought to herself and smiled inwardly at the thought of his face.

"Santana Lopez. Just moved here." taking his hand in a firm grip and shaking it.

"Well Santana Lopez if you ever need anything you just ask anyone here for Puckersaurus and they'll know to come and get me." he said letting go of her hand and walking away not before giving her a wink.

Santana immediately got the vibe that he was the manslut of the town.

"Figures" she muttered to herself and rolled her eyes at the wink he gave her. Taking off her aviator sunglasses and placing them in her bag before retrieving her normal ones she shook her head to clear the thoughts of the creepy mohawked boy she walked to the principal's office. Knocking on the door she saw Principal Figgins wave her in.

"Hello Miss Lopez. You found your way here with no trouble?" Santana just nodded and took a seat in front of his desk. "Okay that's good, well here's your schedule and locker information." he said with a smile and handed her the information along with the schedule. Taking a quick glance at it Santana was glad to find that she had Maths for the start of the day. That being her favourite subject of course.

"Thank you Principal Figgins." and with that she got up out of her seat and gave a short wave to her principal before heading out the door. Hearing the bell ring overhead Santana sighed before she checked her schedule once again. **Maths: 9:00am. Room: 221B. **She couldn't help but let out a laugh at the classroom number and letter choice. Taking a look around the empty hallways of the high school Santana's eyes fell onto the room. _Well isn't that convenient _she thought to herself. Walking towards the door and grabbing the handle she took a deep breath she swung open the door to her first class. Only to have everyone's eyes land on her. Staring doe eyed at everyone she looked around the room and had her eyes fall on piercing blue ones. Letting out a small gasp as she looked into the eyes. _Am I dead already? Is this heaven? _She couldn't help but think to herself, she was snapped out of the gaze when she heard her name being called.

"Santana Lopez?" the 50 something year old woman asked.

"I-uh yeah t-that's me." _Great! Already stuttering._She heard a few snickers from the classroom but could still feel the intense gaze of the piercing blue eyes.

"Well I'm glad that you made it here on time with no trouble. Just take a seat wherever and we'll start the lesson." the teacher said with a smile. Letting out a small nod and once again looking around the class room she found that there weren't very many empty seats.

There was one next to the mohawked boy she met 5 minutes ago and she immediately averted her eyes when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. _Gross._ The other seat was next to a asian looking guy and he gave a small smile at her. _Well he doesn't seem threatening_she thought to herself but once again found herself in a staring contest with the person with blue eyes. Noticing that there was a free seat right behind that particular person she couldn't resist but take it. Luckily it was at the back of the classroom so she couldn't draw any more attention to herself. When she finally reached her seat and sat down, dropping her bag on the left side of her, she let out a sigh of relief. Thank God she didn't have to sit next to "Puckersaurus" Grabbing a few books out of her bag and a pencil Santana looked up and found herself looking straight into the piercing blue eyes.

Letting out a little gulp Santana looked over the mysterious person. Needless to say she was happy with what she saw and what she saw was a beautiful blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. With her goddess like blonde hair tied up into a tight ponytail and with a smile on her face flashing her pearly whites, Santana couldn't help but think that it was an angel sent from above. _Oh god, I'm definitely dead._

"Hi. I'm Brittany S. Pierce." the beautiful blonde stated with the smile still attached to her face and brightness in her eyes.

"Uh-um H-i-i U-um S-san-tana L-l-opez." _Are you freaking kidding me? _Second time stuttering in all about 2 minutes. Good going Lopez she mentally scolded herself. The blond let out a small giggle before nodding.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled before turning back to the front._Wow. She is like a goddess _Santana thought to herself before admiring the back of the blonde's head. (Not looking like a total creeper or anything.) Shaking her head slightly and pushing her glasses up her nose once again, Santana looked up to the front of the room and listened to the teacher. _This Was Going To Be A Very Long Year..._

_**A/N2: There you have it! :) Please leave a review and thank you for reading also thanks Selenia for being my beta! :) 3 **_


	2. Chapter 1: Maths Thingy

_**Thank you Selenia again for being my beta! I have to warn you I suck at maths so if this makes no sense in this chapter you know why! :D **_

_**Thank you all so much for the feedback I've taken your advice and the story has so many followers! :) Glad to know you guys like it! Okay here we go.**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

"_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend..."**_

_Maths is Santana's subject by far and right now she could probably die happy. Throughout the class she got all the questions and was on her 5th worksheet. And of course being the kind and generous person she is, when Brittany asked for help she was more than happy to help her. _

"_Hey Santana?" Brittany asked whilst twisting around in her chair, "I'm sorry to bother you and stuff but could you help me with this maths thingy? I don't really get it..." Santana's eyes immediately lit up with joy._

"_Yeah totally!" she replied with just a tad to much excitement. Taking a quick glance around the class and lowering her tone a bit. "I mean yeah sure what's up?" Brittany flashed her a dazzling smile before standing up and walking around her desk to plop herself down next to her. Santana was a little taken aback by her boldness but was still happy. _

"_Well it's basically the whole thing that confuses me. I mean like why are there letters in maths? I mean this is maths right? Did we fall into a portal and transport to english or something?" Brittany asked quickly, Santana couldn't help but think how adorable she looked and let out a small giggle. _

"_It's okay Brittany we're still in maths so don't worry about that." she grabbed hold of Brittany's paper and looked at the question she was stuck on. _

_Of course for Santana it was the easiest equation she had ever seen in her life. It was just a basic sum of 103 - 3 to find out out what 'a' was. Santana had a hunch the Brittany was on the easier work because this was nothing like hers. _

"_Uh okay all you have to do is subtract 3 from 103 to find out what the letter a means in this case." Brittany just gave her a confused look. _

"_Well. You just take away the 3 from 10-" _

"_Wait! Why are we taking 3 away? I mean what if he wanted to be with his friend 100? I mean isn't that mean? What if he misses him?" Santana stared at Brittany wide eyed for a second confused by the blonde's logic of the situation. Deciding she should just play along with it she replied, _

"_Well you see, 3 won't miss 100-" _

"_Why not?" Brittany interrupted. Taking in a small breath Santana knew that Brittany was just an innocent person asking a question but honestly she was starting to annoy her. _

"_The equation is asking you to take 3 away from 100. It's asking you to do that because 3 has met someone new. Just like 100 has. So really it's a mutual breakup you could say. So everyone is happy." this seem to win Brittany over. _

"_Oh. So they will still stay friends and keep in contact but are just meeting and seeing different people." Santana let out a sigh of relief, **yes she finally got it**, but she had to admit that Brittany looked adorable when she finally understood it. Santana definitely wanted to see more of that kind of happiness. She was lost in thoughts of Brittany smiling at her in the early morning or when she gets all her answers right in the next maths test, before Brittany's voice pulled her out. _

"_San? Santana? You there?" she started clicking her fingers in front of Santana's face before Santana responded, already liking the new nickname. _

"_Yeah, sorry just zoned out a bit there. You know thinking about uh, you know maths equations." Brittany gave her a funny look before quickly responding, "Yeah I do that all the time but it's mostly because I'm thinking about a Cheerios routine or Lord Tubbington reading my diary." _

"_Lord Tubbington?" Santana was sure that someone with a name like that could not possibly exist._

"_Yeah he's my cat, I found his paw prints on the pages of my diary. One time I caught him smoking and I really wish that he would stop that. I mean he eats enough fondue as it is and smoking isn't good for you." Santana blinked a couple of times before she let all the information sink in. **Okay, Lord Tubbington is her cat. Of course it is.** She was sure that Brittany was a bit crazy but she was still adorable at the same time. She opened her mouth to reply before she was cut off by the teacher, Mrs Hutch. _

"_Miss Lopez I appreciate the fact that you are making new friends already but that is for break times, not my class time. So please get back to your mathematics work." Santana quickly returned to her maths homework without another word to Brittany. They worked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the lesson and when the bell finally rang Santana was glad to have the lesson over. It was like torture not speaking to Brittany, she was so interesting and she wanted to learn the way of her strange but amazing world. It seemed as though Brittany was thinking the same thing because the first thing she said was, "Do you want help to find your locker and stuff? I mean hopefully you don't have a bird in there or a pile of dirt like Coach Sue put in mine last year." _

_Santana looked at her horrified, why would someone be so horrible to Brittany? She had only known her for like 40 minutes and she was already in love with her innocent attitude. _

"_Why the hell did she put dirt in your locker?" it came out a little harsher than she had intended it to but none the less it was wrong. _

"_Don't worry San," still loving the nickname "It happened last year and it was because I had chosen the Glee Club over the Cheerios and Coach wasn't happy about it." **Wait! She does Glee Club as well? Can she get anymore perfect? **Santana was growing more and more fond of Brittany. She loved to sing and her dancing wasn't that bad, in her previous schools she did glee club and it was probably the best decision she had ever made. Well that and coming out to her parents. Santana also knew that Glee Club wasn't the "It" club at high school and anything to do with sports was considered amazing. Even in her old schools Glee Club was the club that always got slushied or stuff put in their food but she still loved it. Of course not making a lot of friends but just doing it for herself. It was a great way to express her hatred for her mother sometimes. _

"_Why would you choose Glee Club over the Cheerios? I mean isn't that what people call 'Social Suicide?'" Brittany let out a small giggle before looking into Santana's eyes. _

"_Glee Club is kinda the best thing in my life, I mean I love to dance but in glee club everyone is equal. You have a teacher that actually listens to you and everyone is doing it because they love it not because their popularity depends on it." Santana gave her a small smile before nodding and replying. _

"_Well it certainly sounds like you're one dedicated glee clubber." Brittany gave yet another small giggle and Santana thought she would die if she did anything more adorable. _

"_Well I guess I just love everyone in it. Here give me your locker information and schedule and I'll see what I can do." putting her hands out in front of her and wiggling her fingers impatiently. _

"_Okay okay calm down I'm getting it." turning around and bending over to rummage through her bag Santana successfully found it and pulled it out triumphantly. "Ah-Ha!" turning around quickly she caught Brittany's eyes still wandering her body with a raised eyebrow. Santana felt herself flush a bit before handing Brittany her schedule and locker info, that seem to snap Brittany out of her gaze and she quickly averted her eyes to the schedule and a smile crawled across her face._

"_Well you basically have all classes with me except for Biology so that's not so bad. Also it's just a conscious that your locker is like 5 down from mine." Santana gave her a confused look. _

"_Conscious?" Brittany looked right into her eyes and deadpanned._

"_Yeah, you know when something happens and another thing happens that has like no connection or something. So just like something happens like at the same time." Santana was still utterly confused at the way Brittany just explained herself. _

"_You mean coincidence?" _

"_Oh yeah! I always get them mixed up, sorry." Brittany replied biting her lip and looking down._

"_Hey, no worries at least I'm 5 lockers down from you and I have practically all my classes with you. So I'm happy." she tilted Brittany's head up and gave her a very wide smile. Well at least it got Brittany smiling. _

"_You're probably the only person that has actually said it's okay. I mean everyone else just says that I'm kinda dumb with getting words mixed up." with Brittany saying that Santana felt rage start to build up. Why the hell would you say that to Brittany? This little innocent adorable creature. _

_She felt all that anger fade away when Brittany gave her another smile flashing her all her pearly whites. _

"_No worries Britt I mean you're the first person that's actually had a proper conversation with me instead of trying to get into my pants." she felt herself shiver at the thought of all the boys at her old school and the incident with "Puckersaurus" this morning. Brittany let out a small chuckle. _

"_Well you get that a lot but you have to get used to it when you have a face and body like YOURS!" Santana felt herself blush badly but covered it up with a laugh. _

"_Thanks for that and I guess that I will cuz mai bods be the hottiest." letting her faux ghetto accent come out of nowhere but it earned a full hearted laugh from Brittany. _

"_I guess you will!" Brittany answered back. "Now come on we have English now! You don't want to be late on your first day." and with that Brittany linked her pinky with Santana and dragged her out the door. Santana tried to ignore the buzzing sensation that flooded her body with the simple touch of Brittany's PINKY! **God this chick is going to kill me...**_

_**There you have chapter 1! :) Hope you guys enjoyed it and remember Lord Tubbington gets a cookie everytime you hit that review button! :) **_

_**Cya next time ;) **_

_**-Sarah **_


	3. Chapter 2: Puckerman

Chapter 2:

And in my head I paint a picture...

The rest of the morning went by fine, with the help of Brittany. Santana honestly thought that God was on her side today, sure she wasn't the most religious person you will ever meet, but she did go to church that one time. Even though she fell asleep because she was playing MW3 all night.

Considering she spent basically the whole day with just Brittany she got to learn a lot about her. Santana thought that you could probably write a 1,000 pages in a book with all the things she learnt about Brittany. She learnt that Lord Tubbington was an overweight cat that she caught smoking on a regular basis. She's on the cheerios and she's obviously the best dancer, Brittany didn't say that of course but Santana knew she was probably the best. Also along with cheerios she did motocross and Santana found that even hotter. Hanna was her baby sister at the age of 6 and of course as adorable as ever, Brittany was so excited about her she even showed Santana a picture of her on her phone, holding a toy barbie with a huge smile on her face.

It was finally the last class of her first day and Santana entered it with a smile on her face. But than she realized. This was Biology. The only class she didn't have with Brittany. Oh. My. God. She is going to die.

She used to enjoy Biology in her other schools but of course without Brittany sitting next to her doodling unicorns all over her page, it wasn't going to be that fun. Walking into the class room she took a look around and saw that the room consisted of: an asian guy she saw from her first class. Puckersaurus; of course, a small brunette with a beak for a nose. (Could it get any bigger?); then there was a huge guy with a dopey smile plastered across his face next to Puck and Santana thought that he was probably his supposed, Wing Man. Good luck picking up chicks with that height and face, dude.

The rest of the class had ordinary people that Santana didn't even know. So walking up to the teacher, Mr Laid, well isn't that an interesting name Santana thought to herself. She introduced herself as the new kid and of course he suggested that she sit down next to her favourite person. Noah freakin Puckerman. Santana snapped her eyes to where he was sitting and saw that the giant had somehow moved a sit down. Just my bloody luck.

Giving the teacher a small smile she walked to where Puck was sitting and plopped herself down next to him. He smelled of testosterone and way too much cologne. Just like every other teenage douche bag. Sighing to herself Santana grabbed out her books and pencil case and looked towards the front. Where Mr Laid started to speak in a high pitched voice which immediately made Santana's gaydar ping.

"Now since this is the first day back at school we are going to take things slowly for everyone. We are going to start with the classification system." everyone in the whole room groaned, including Santana.

She hated the classification crap and couldn't really care less, even in primary school she couldn't care. Mr Laid started babbling away about something that involved apes and lions or some random shit Santana couldn't remember. All she wanted was to be sat next to Brittany not next to the famous "Puckersaurs" who, right now, was ogling her whole entire bod over. And of course he chose this moment to speak to her.

"So hot stuff enjoying your first day?" he asked with what you could call a seductive tone, but of course it made Santana shiver, in the bad way. Of course Puck took that as a good sign and continued on with his poor attempt at flirting.

"You know considering that you are pretty much a nerd, I must say that you are hot. So I'm going to make an exception just for you. How about you and I at Breadstix tonight and you might be lucky enough to have a bit of fun with Puckersaurus." he said once again except he added a wink.

Ugh, this guy seriously made Santana want to vomit, but instead she looked him right in the eyes and deadpanned.

"Well you see I would love to but I heard one of the cheerios talk about how amazingly," this made Puck smile. "Crap. You were in bed. So if I wanted to be properly introduced into this town I might as well hit up one of the hookers that hang outside Breadstix. But thanks anyways." she chirped with a sickening sweet smile and turned her attention back to the front.

She could feel Puck's gaze burning holes into the side of her hair and out of her side view she also saw that his mouth was shaped into an "O" Of course he quickly recovered and shot back.

"Well you sure are a feisty one aren't you? Never peg a nerd to be quite as hot or as fierce. But you're lucky because I like that in a woman. Besides nerds like you can't resist my charm or my arms." he said kissing one of his biceps for good measure.

Santana rolled her eyes at him before pushing her glasses up her nose and actually started to listen to Mr Laid. Suddenly she felt something vibrate in her pocket. Quickly reaching into her front pocket she pulled our her white iPhone, with a Spider-man cover, and saw that she had a message.

Opening it quickly, and discreetly, under the desk she saw that the message was from Brittany. This of course brought a smile to her face.

"OMG San this is soooooo boring x( I totally wish that I had Biology with you. :P Please come and save me!" - Britt-Britt

Santana let out a quiet giggle and saw that Puck was trying to read her message. Quickly pressing her phone into her chest away from unwanted eyes she shot him a death glare.

"Jeez sorry Miss Nerd Pants." are you serious? That was quite possibly the worst insult Santana thought could ever be made in history. Once again rolling her eyes at him she quickly typed out a response to Brittany.

"Yeah well that makes two of us Britt. I'm sitting next to "Puckersaurus" so i think that you should feel sorry for me. :P Don't worry I'll see you in like 10 minutes so just stay alive for me." - San

She let a smile creep onto her face when she just realized that it actually was 10 minutes before she could get out of this hell hole of a class. But that smile quickly fell when she heard Puck tease her.

"Oooh, now I know why you wouldn't accept my offer. You have someone which is actually kinda surprising considering on how much of a nerd you are." he sneered before high fiving the gigantic teenager in front of him.

Like what the actual fuck? First he was hitting on her now he's being a douche bag to her? Men these days. She was sure that she was going to let her inner "Snix" release if he didn't shut his mouth soon.

"Well you see here Puckerman I may be a nerd but at least my career will be successful and I won't be stuck in this shit hole repeating year 12. So how about you shut your little whore mouth afores I endz you." Wow! Where the hell did that come from? This was not the shy Santana that she knew. Why'd you even open your goddamn mouth? She had the strange feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy the next 10 minutes of her life.

"Wow. You know considering it's your first day and everything I'm going to let that slide but next time you talk crap to me, let's just say your life won't be very pleasant. So you better watch it. You got that?" he asked in an intimidating tone. Which was actually scaring the crap out of Santana.

She figured that he was one of the football jocks that weren't exactly bright and of course didn't like to have it handed to him by a girl. Yep I'm definitely screwed. She just nodded and looked towards the front once again and saw that Mr Laid was just drawing up diagrams on the board. Nothing to interesting. She didn't say another word to the boy next to her and in fact as soon as the bell rang she gathered up her things so quickly that people would probably think she was secretly Flash.

Heading out into the hallway and reaching her locker she quickly opened her locker and put her books inside. Checking her phone she saw that it was 3pm. School was finally over. Praise the lord! Shoving her phone back into her pocket and once again switching her glasses for her aviators she started to walk towards Brittany's locker.

She saw Brittany down the hall walking towards her with a smile on her face and practically ran the last few steps.

"Hi!" she gave her a bone crushing hug and Santana could smell her perfume and shampoo. Lavender and Strawberries. Weird.

"Hey, I see that you survived your class?" giving her a small nod and smile Brittany started to put her books away in her locker.

"Yeah, I was actually going to text you a again but than Mrs T told me if she saw my phone again I would get detention. And of course I didn't want that because I mean I have my motocross practice and cheerios. Oh and a social life." she said really fast and ran out of breath.

Santana gave her a small smile, too adorable, and continued to watch her put away things and grab out her cheerios bag. How'd that fit in there?

"Well like I said I have cheerios practice right now until like 6. Wanna come with me?" she asked innocently. Wait. Does she mean watch her like do front flips and splits? Or actually come and join? "I-uh. Well I mean like uh-uh." she had so many images of Brittany doing all those stunts and being all hot and sweaty and- Oh god. Think of something!

"I would really really really love to Britt but I-uh. Gotta go home you know, tell my parents about my first day. And of course tell them about you." she beeped Brittany's nose but quickly retracted her hand. What are you doing? You can't just touch the prettiest girl in the school. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

"Oh okay than." Brittany gave her a smile but Santana could tell that the look in her eyes know she wasn't telling the truth.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow! I hoped you enjoyed your first day San." and before Santana knew it she was being engulfed into another hug. Well she could definitely get use to this.

"Ye-e-ah. T-t-totally." Santana gave her a weak smile before pulling away and watched Brittany walk graciously down the hall and out of her sight. Taking a deep breath in she shook her head of thoughts of Brittany's smell and figure. Okay. Home. Just try and survive the walk home.

She headed off to the front doors but than found herself being pulled into an empty classroom. Once inside the classroom she quickly turned around and saw the supposed attacker. Puck.

"Listen here nerd. You can talk smack all you want but you can't go and try make nice with one of the most popular girls in school. It just isn't going to happen. Oh and since you were talking to Brittany which is basically against the law considering how low you are on the social ladder. You should be punished." Santana just looked at him with an expressionless look. I'm seriously getting on people's bad sides on my first day. Good going there Lopez.

"And what is my punishment might I ask?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"You just wait for it. I'm not going to tell you what it is because than it's hardly a good punishment." than he opened the door and walked out. That was quite possibly the most strangest moments of her life so far.

Shrugging she walked out of the classroom and proceeded, once again, to the exit and went outside. It was a nice sunny day and on her walk home her mind was flooded of images of Brittany...


	4. Chapter 3: TARDIS

Chapter 3:

_**Take Me To Your Best Friend's House.**_

After a good 20 minute walk that involved pictures of Brittany in various positions, Santana reached her house. Miguel Lopez was on the porch and was currently laying out various chairs and tables.

Letting a smile cross her face Santana walked up the mini steps and gave her father a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Ah! Miel how was your first day?" he responded by holding her by the shoulders with a big smile across his face.

Thoughts of Puckerman's threats briefly crossed Santana's mind but then, of course, Brittany's adorable smile came into mind.

"It was good, I made a new friend and I have to say that's a record for my first day of school." Miguel smiled at her and gave her a look that meant for her to spill the beans.

Santana cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What Papá?" he just raised an eyebrow at her. Santana rolled her eyes before saying, "Her name is Brittany, she's the same year as me, she's on the Cheerios and she's really nice." as soon as she finished her father came back with a reply.

"In more ways than one I see." he said in a teasing tone. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking inside but still hearing her father shout out to her. "Oh to be young and in love Miel!" Letting a small smile on her face Santana proceeded upstairs.

Walking into her room she saw that it was still bare and boxes were piled everywhere. Letting out a groan she dropped her bag to the floor before collapsing onto her bed.

It was going to take way to long to unpack everything and to be honest she wished she said yes to watching Brittany practice. _Brittany. _Santana felt herself heat up from what she was thinking before she got home.

She sat up on the bed and looked around her room. The picture of Heather Morris was on the back of her door and she couldn't help but think that Brittany's eyes and Heather's looked somewhat familar.

**Great now I basically have a picture of her up in my room. **Swinging her legs off the bed and getting up, she went over to open the first box. **May as well get started. **

Opening the box she saw that it was the one full of her comics. Avengers, Spiderman, Thor, Captain America, Batman you name it. She had the first copy to the last of every series. Thank god her parents were rich!

Deciding that she would do that box later she went in searching for her box full of posters, the walls were too bare and it looked like the inside of a mental prison.

**3 Hours Later...**

Letting out a sigh of relief Santana finally finished her room, just in time as well because someone knocked on her door.

Opening the door Santana saw her mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"Dinner's ready Miel." and with that she walked back down stairs. Santana gave a quick look around her room and was pleased. She had all her posters up so basically the whole room was covered in video game posters. Modern Warfare 3, Black Ops, Battle Field 3, NBA. Of course her favourite one was Heather Morris.

Walking downstairs she saw that the table had been set for 6 people. **Okay...** Reaching the bottom of the stairs Santana saw her father in much fancier clothes than before. **What the hell is going on? **

"Uh, Papá what's going on? I thought we were having dinner." he turned away from the fridge with jugs of water in his hands.

"We are having dinner but we invited our next door neighbour's over. Figuring we should make a good impression and they're really nice people. Not to mention they have a daughter." he gave her a wink and Santana widened her eyes. **Are they seriously trying to hook me up with someone? **

Her parents were completely okay with Santana being a lesbian and so fine about it, her Dad would talk to her about girls. Least to say that was awkward enough but now they were trying to get her a girl.

**Not creepy at all.** The only person that didn't approve of Santana's "choice" was her grandmother, she was partly the reason behind the moving as well.

Her mother entered the room in a dress that she had never seen before. **She was not wearing that earlier. **It was a red strapless cocktail dress. Her mother wore it well but it felt as though she was trying way to hard too impress these people.

Santana of course felt out of place considering her jeans and checkered blue shirt. Before she could even think about changing the door bell rang.

"That must be them now!" Miguel clapped his hands together before picking up the salad bowl and setting it on the table.

Meanwhile Maria went and answered the door.

"David! Susan! You're right on time!" she exclaimed with a smile, obviously they were already friendly enough.

"Well we wanted to make a good impression on you folks plus we are hardly ever late!" Santana heard a male voice laugh.

Taking off her glasses Santana cleaned them off with her shirt. Hearing the family walk inside she suddenly felt a huge weight smack into her side. Widening her eyes and going into full panic mode Santana looked to her right to see the attacker and was greeted with massive amounts of blond hair.

Wait! Blond hair! She knew that kind of hair from anywhere. Quickly wriggling out of the blonde's grasp she fully turned around and was graced with the smiling face of the one and only Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana felt her whole entire jaw drop and she swore that her heart almost stopped beating.

"Hi San!" Brittany smiled and once again showed off her perfect teeth. Santana felt like a fish, opening and closing her mouth before she could finally get out 2 words.

"Hi Britt." she breathed out. **Wait! Britt? Dude you're nicknaming her again, well at least Puckerman can't get you in your own house. **

"It's such a coincidence that you live right next to me! Don't you think that's so weird? I mean when I was at school with you Mum and Dad met your parents. So they are like best friends right now and isn't that just awesome?!" Brittany said all in one breath with her smile still on her face.

"It's a-a-wesome. Uh, like j-ust t-t-totally amazing." Santana managed to get out. Brittany just let out a giggle and continued to smile at her.

"Well lets eat shall we? Moving in is certainly hard work." Miguel exclaimed before taking a seat at the table. Knowing full well of his daughter's behavior.

Everyone else joined him at the table and letting their compliments fly about how nice the place was and the food, that looked delicious. The room was filled with the sounds of cutlery and talking throughout the meal.

Brittany was across from Santana and of course being Santana she couldn't help but look at Brittany every time she took a sip of water. Their parents talked to each other aimlessly about anything really.

Santana's parents were laughing about the one time she got in trouble at school because she was being way to sassy to the teacher. Santana remembered the memory fondly and remembered that she was only 8 years old when it happened. She listened to her mother explain the story.

"So Miguel and I are minding our own business watching TV on our only day off and then the phone rings. So I pick it up to hear that Santana's school was calling us because she was in extreme trouble-"

"Mamá it wasn't that bad!" Santana interrupted with wide eyes. Her parents laughed along with the Pierce's and Santana saw Brittany let out a small laugh. Blushing furiously Santana shrunk back into her seat.

"Well I'm sorry Miel would you like to tell the rest of the story?" her mother asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Santana saw that Brittany was staring at her almost as if she was encouraging her to speak.

Only doing it to impress Brittany, which was completely crazy, Santana continued the story with a strong voice and a smile across her face.

"They called saying that I was in some sort of trouble and my mother was freaking out right there in the living room." the table let out small laughs. "So the whole reason behind the school calling my home was because I wasn't following the teacher's instructions. It was something like colour inside the lines and make sure your work wasn't messy. Just typical kid stuff." Santana paused for a breath and let an even wider smile grace her features when she saw that Brittany was listening intently.

"I learnt from my MOTHER that you shouldn't let people tell you what to do and plus the teacher was a complete patronizing woman so I stood up, on my little chair, with my arms crossed over my chest," crossing her arms over her chest to demonstrate, Santana continued. "And I shouted at the top of my little lungs 'I'm from Lima Heights Adjancent and that's the wrong side of the tracks! If you want to tell me what to do ask me nicely you vaca.'" Santana mimicked the high pitched voice that she used to have.

The table erupted with laughter and Santana joined in. Proud that she could actually finish that story with Brittany in the room.

"That certainly gave us a scare back than but of course Santana has improved her performance and tends not to say anything to the teachers." Miguel said once he caught his breath back.

"They're lucky as well because I've learnt a whole bunch of new words today Papá." Santana blurted out with a wink earning a laugh from her father.

The rest of the night continued fine and Santana learnt about Brittany's parents. Dave was unemployed but ran his own business that involved building. Susan was an accountant down at the local bank, quite a boring job but the local bank has it's fair share of drama, she commented.

Not only learning about Brittany's parents, Santana learnt about Brittany. Learning that she's been at McKinley since year 8 and has been on the Cheerios ever since than. Motocross is her second favourite thing to do and the first is Dancing. She once caught a unicorn which actually turned out to be next door's dog with a unicorn costume on.

Santana smiled at the stories of Brittany's life and her parents were really nice. Throughout the whole dinner she and Brittany would smile at each other or catch the other one staring.

Quite possibly the best night she has ever had in her life. She thanked her parents mentally for being really social and always meeting new people. If they didn't, god, she would just have to imagine Brittany whenever she got home. But know she knows where she lives and knows practically everything about her.

The dinner finally ended at eight thirty and to say that Santana was disappointed was an understatement. She was devastated that she had to wait until morning to see Brittany again.

When the Pierce's were at the door saying their good-byes, Santana felt herself being pulled away from the door. Once she was finally pulled into the kitchen she saw that it was Brittany that was pulling her.

"So I had fun tonight," Brittany started with a smile on her face. "I was kind of wondering, i-if I could, you know. See your room?" she looked away with a blush rising upon her face.

Santana was pretty sure that she had died and gone to heaven. Brittany S. Pierce. Was asking to see her room. Before she could stop herself she had already blurted out an answer.

"Yeah sure, like totally." she mentally smacked herself for her dorkiness. Brittany's face lit up like a lightbulb and Santana turned around to proceed upstairs. Although when she heard Brittany's feet follow she was suddenly struck by lighting.

**Wait! She wants to see my room? As in the room where I sleep eat and like spend most of my life? All most posters and all my action figures and like everything that's my pride and joy! Okay. That didn't sound like a complete nerd at all. **

Santana frowned at her minds antics and continued to walk upstairs.

**You know, you're kinda stupid for letting her into your room. You're going to scare her away! I mean, HELLO! Semi naked picture of a GIRL on the back of your door! Plus dude she is the most popular girl in school so she will think that you are nothing after she sees your room. _Like she ever thought you were anything before. _**

**Okay. Just remain calm the worst that could happen is that she completely freaks out and says that she's a homophobe and she will never speak to you again. I mean what if she hates Call Of Duty? What if-**

Santana's thoughts were cut off when she realised that she was in fact in her room. With Brittany.

Walking into the middle of her room she turned around to see Brittany still in the doorway and exmaning the room with wide eyes.

Closing her eyes she braced for the worst but didn't hear anything except for her door closing and Brittany's surprised gasp.

**Oh god I'm screwed. **

"Oh My God! You like Heather Morris too?" Santana snapped her eyes open to see Brittany standing at her door looking at her expectantly. Santana opened and closed her mouth like a gold fish. Before she finally stuttered out.

"Y-yeah s-s-she's a-an amazing d-d-dancer. L-l-like I-I j-just love female d-dancers." she quickly blushed at what she just said and quickly tried to recover.

"I-I mean l-like dancers in g-general! I j-just l-love dancers." she finished miserably and looked down at her Avengers rug. She heard Brittany laugh before she said.

"Yeah she's my favourite dancer. She kinda inspired me to become the dancer I am today. Plus she's totally hot." Brittany finished with a laugh and that seemed to ease Santana's nerves a bit. Letting out a smile Santana just nodded and watched Brittany look at the rest of her room.

"What's this?" Brittany asked with curiosity and pointed at a familiar blue box.

Giving Brittany her thousand mega watt smile she walked over to her and picked up the blue box.

"This is called the TARDIS-"

"Why's it called the TARDIS? Isn't that an odd name for like a blue box? By the way, why is it blue? I mean what does it even do? Does someone live in there? Like a gnome or something?" Brittany gushed out in one single breath.

Santana gave her a wide smile before she explained the TARDIS.

"It's an acronym." she saw the look on Brittany's face and decided for an easier option. Sitting down on her bed she started to explain.

"The TARDIS is a shortened version for the words Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It just means that this box can travel through time, so back in time or the future. Also it can take you to any place on the world or in the solar system." she could see that Brittany was hooked and watched as she took a seat on her desk chair and rolled the chair over to her.

Suddenly growing shy and nervous she quickly looked down at the blue box and continued with her explanation.

"The person that controls the TARDIS is called The Doctor. Well he's not really a person, he's a Timelord." she looked up and saw that Brittany's face was contorted with confusion.

"An alien basically." that seemed to make sense for Brittany. "So he's at least over 900 years old but every time he comes near a near death experience he regenerates. It means that he's body heals itself and changes into another human form. Of any kind."

Brittany's eyes widened at that and Santana gave her a small smile.

"He travels through time and space and sometimes he picks people to come with him on an adventure. Anywhere. So wherever they wanted to go he would go for them and sometimes it doesn't end exactly well. Sometimes he messes with time and space and that's not allowed. Sometimes aliens attack him and everything goes wrong." Santana finished sadly and remembered when Catherine Tate was his companion and how badly that ended.

Brittany looked at her with interest in her eyes. Before Brittany could open her mouth they both heard Susan call from downstairs.

"Brittany it's time to go home! You have motocross practice tomorrow and you still have to find a mechanic for your bike!" rolling her eyes at her mother Brittany let out a little sigh before getting up from the chair and rolling it back into place.

Santana quickly got up and placed the TARDIS back carefully onto her shelves among her other 'nerdy' things.

"What's wrong with your bike?" Santana asked before she could even contemplate what she was saying. Brittany just shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"I don't actually know, I mean it just keeps rattling and I took a pretty bad fall from it. My Dad thinks that it's something in the exhaust pipes or something loose with the engine or something like that. I'm not that good with mechanical things." Brittany said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well maybe I could take a look at it. I mean I've done a bit of work on some dirt bikes and mustangs with my Papá so maybe it's not to complicated." as soon as she realized what she said Santana stuffed her hands in her pockets and avoided eye contact.

"That would be awesome! I never thought that you would be interested in stuff like bikes. This is so cool! Maybe you could show me a few things?" Brittany asked in an excited tone.

Santana felt herself blush and mentally thought, _**Wanky**_, when Brittany suggested to show her some things.

"Yeah sure, if you want I can come over like whenever you like." Brittany seemed quite eager about this and jumped up and down clapping her hands before she ran over and gave Santana a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" giving her a kiss on the cheek Brittany pulled away before saying, "I'll text you tomorrow and you can come over than. It was awesome seeing your house and stuff. You have to tell me more about The Doctor please!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Santana gave her another smile before nodding. Brittany returned the smile before opening the door and walking down stairs. She heard the families say good-bye and heard the front door closing before she finally collapsed onto her bed with her face in the pillow. Hearing footsteps she didn't bother to make a move. Way to exhausted.

"Well I see that you like our neighbours?" her father laughed. Santana sat up and gave her father a small nod.

"Are you going to tell me about your massive crush on Brittany? Or do I have to ask her myself?"

"Papá! I don't have a crush on her!" she shouted throwing one of her Spiderman toys at him.

"Whatever you say Miel but you could tell by the way that you look at her, you want to marry her one day." he laughed. Santana scoffed before going to her door and closing it on her Dad's face.

All she heard was a roar of laughter come from her father and felt herself heat up again.

**God. If Papá can tell that I'm screwed when it comes to the whole school. Even Puckerman...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed it and remember the review button is an automatic cookie maker! :) **

**Until next time ;) - S**


	5. Chapter 4: Secret

Chapter 4: Got A Secret Can You Keep It?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait :P I had writer's block :) Uh, so enjoy this chapter? I guarantee that a lot of stuff is going to be revealed next chapter ;) **

Life was pretty good. Well that was an understatement. Life was pretty damn good. Not only had Santana survived a month at Mckinley without a slushy facial and seeing Puck, that much. She and Brittany practically became best friends.

This of course put a smile on her face every morning but the only thing that got her down the most was her paranoia.

Sure Puck wasn't exactly scary, I mean she had seen much much worse than him but she didn't exactly want to get her clothes dirty. Plus her glasses were way to expensive to get dirty or broken.

But of course she has to thank the lord that she has Brittany by her side every day.

So on that Friday morning walking into school with Brittany holding onto her pinkie, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Everyone just acknowledged them with a nod before returning to their conversations. Normal. Brittany was chatting aimlessly about Lord Tubbington's recent adventure. Normal. Although the not so normal thing was, Noah freaking Puckerman.

Well everything about that guy wasn't normal but what was particularly interesting is where he was standing.

At Brittany's locker, unfortunately.

As Santana and Brittany got closer and closer to their destination Puckerman's smirk grew bigger and bigger.

Of course Santana felt as this was the moment that she was going to meet her fate. **But surely not in front of Brittany. **She thought to herself.

**Dude, it's not as if Brittany could do anything about it, I mean you're on the bottom of the social ladder so Puck can do what the fuck he wants.**

Santana stopped having a conversation with her brilliant mind just in time to find her and Brittany at Britt's locker.

Brittany's face couldn't help but scrunch up a bit when she found Puck at her locker. She'd only spoken to him a few times and most of the time she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Hey Puck." she said trying to sound cheerful. But secretly in her mind wishing him away from her locker so she could just get her stuff and go to Maths with Santana.

"Hey sexy. Sup nerd." he nodded his head once to acknowledge their presence. Both Brittany and Santana supported disgusted looks on their faces clearly not impressed with Puck's very limited vocabulary of compliments.

"You know, not to be rude or anything," Puck raised his eyebrows at Santana, "But why are you at Brittany's locker?" she finished with a raised eyebrow.

Puck scoffed and answered with what he would like to call his 'seductive' voice. "Obviously I'm here for Brittany," and his voice immediately changed to disgust. "And not for your annoying loser face." he looked quite pleased with himself with that comeback.

Santana was used to his little digs at her because over the past month whenever he would rarely pass her he would say the same things. "Loser, nerd, smarty pants, smart ass." To be honest Santana was actually surprised that he thought they were insulting things.

"Wow Noah. You used a pretty big word there. I think that "annoying" has been your biggest yet." Santana replied her arms now crossed and a little smirk on her face.

"You-" before Puck could even finish Brittany jumped in, her arms flapping wildly.

"GUYS! STOP!" she said looking at Santana and then Puck. Happy that they were being quiet she turned to Puck. "What is it Puck?" she questioned with annoyance in her tone.

Santana mentally thanked Brittany for looking pissed at Puckerman because his stance faltered a bit.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could go a club sometime? I heard that you're a pretty great dancer and I want to see what you got. Maybe we go and get something to eat afterwards as well?" he asked with his 'seductive' voice back and sent Brittany a wink.

Santana narrowed her eyes a little at Puck and he just glared at her. Brittany on the other hand was completely oblivious to what was going on and just stood there shocked.

She heard that Puck normally does this if he thinks that a chick is hot and wants her panties. Of course she wondered why Puck wanted girls panties, does he like do their laundry or something?

They all stood in silence for a few awkward seconds before Puck broke it.

"So Brittany?" she looked at him with questioning eyes. "Will you do me the honour of letting me take you to dinner and a dance?" he asked with a, what you COULD call, genuine smile.

Brittany wasted in no time in answering. "Puck I would love to-" Santana's eyes widened and smirk disappeared and Puck's face broke out into a grin. "But-" Santana and Puck's faces quickly switched emotions. "I'm afraid to say that I'm not free at all because I got a lot of Cheerios practice and I'm spending every afternoon after that getting my bike fixed."

"What about when your bike is fixed?" Puck asked with hope in your voice. Brittany let on, what looked like a sad smile, before answering shaking her head.

"You see Puck if I really wanted to lose my virginity to a slut I would have just went to one of the hookers that hang around outside of Breadstix." Brittany said with so much innocence and a shrug of her shoulders.

Santana choked on her laughter as she remembered that she said nearly the same thing to Puck when he offered his 'services' Puck's face was completely horrified. Hearing Santana's choked laugh he decided that this was time for revenge.

"You know what Brittany? You're disgusted with me being a slut. Maybe you should ask what your little 'friend' here is." he said with venom in his voice.

Santana looked at him, confusion written all over her face. **What the hell does that mean dick head? **Brittany wore the same expression.

"What in the hell does that mean fuckerman?" Santana asked with anger in her voice. She knew that if she lost it, it would be very bad but she didn't understand what Puckerman's problem was.

Puck let out a almost manic laugh before raising his voice a octave higher.

"I've done my research on you Lopez. And I found out a little interesting fact about you. Something that you probably don't want the whole school to know." Brittany's face with mixed with even more confusion before she turned and looked at Santana's pale face.

**Oh shit. Oh holy mother. SHIT! **Santana thought. **Crap. Okay just play it cool. **

"If you think that I'm a slut like you Puckerman than you are completely wrong and your little fail of a research is pretty crap." she challenged with a little bit of shakiness in her voice.

"I never said that YOU were a slut Lopez. I mean I highly doubt with your glasses and the way you dress. Oh and your complete obsession with super heroes and acting like a spoilt little brat. Not to mention-"

Santana could feel her blood boiling and just as she was going to ask him what the hell his problem was, someone beat her to it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP PUCK! AND LEAVE SANTANA ALONE!" Brittany practically screamed at him. Santana stared at Brittany wide eyed before taking a quick look around the hallway. Seeing that everyone had basically stopped walking and started to be nosy bastards she tried to calm Brittany down.

"Britt it doesn't matter-" Santana tried.

"No. This is stupid. Puck everyone knows that you talk shit about everyone! But that the hell is your problem with Santana she did nothing to you." Puck was staring wide eyed at Brittany clearly not use to her losing her cool. "We all know that you just want every girl's panties which is kinda stupid, so what the hell is your problem with Santana?" Brittany finished her rant panting and staring at Puck with a clenched jaw.

It felt like time stood still right there. And of course Puck being the 'proud' man he is, clearly didn't like being shouted at by a girl. Definitely not Brittany. A heartbeat later Puck screamed with venom in his voice.

"YOU SEE MY LITTLE PROBLEM WITH SANTANA IS-" Santana swore that she stopped breathing right there. "THAT SHE IS THE WORLD'S BIGGEST DYKE!" in that moment you could here a pin drop.

Santana felt her blood boil and her blood pumping in her ears really loudly. All she could hear was white noise.

**You mother fucking bitch. **Santana thought. Before she could even question what she was doing she felt her arm raise and her fingers close into a fist. And the only thing that broke her out of the white noise faze was the sound of her fist colliding with Puck's face.

**A/N 2: Damn Santana that was a bit vicious for a nerd :) **

**What do you think? Do you think that Puck got what he deserved? I love hearing your feedback. You can message me on Tumblr with any queries or anything :) **

**Here: .com (no brackets :P) **

**Thank you for reading and remember the review button donates to Lord Tubbington's stop smoking campaign. :)**

**- S**


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble

Chapter 5: Trouble.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in...**

To say that Santana's hand hurt like a bitch was a complete understatement. She honestly felt as though she got it set on fire then run down by a truck not to mention feeling as though all her fingers hand been sliced off.

**Gosh Puck's head is really thick. No wonder he's a fucking douche bag. **Willing herself not to cry Santana took a deep breath and clenched her jaw.

Lowering her arm back down to her side she watched Puck's reaction. **Surely I didn't hit him that hard? Probably just playing for the crowd before he comes and beats my ass down.**

The hallway was once again back to silence all waiting for Puck to make a move and do something. To say that it was nerve-racking would once again be another understatement. She felt as though her heart was in her throat and she was sure that everyone could hear it judging by how fast it was beating.

Puck was against the lockers from when he stumbled with a cut on his left cheekbone. He finally brought a hand to his face and pulled it away with blood on it. **Oh shit. **He quickly locked eyes with Santana and she felt as though he was burning holes into her skull. **Oh I'm fucking dead right now. **

Before Santana could even take another breath Puck pounced on her like a caged lion taking down its prey.

She felt her head collide with the tiled floor and she definitely felt Puck's fist smash into her left side, sure to leave a bruise.

To say she was surprised would again, be another understatement. Santana didn't actually expect him to easily give into his inner gorilla. **Gosh you look like such a piece of crap getting the shit beaten out of you in front of Brittany. **WAIT. BRITTANY!

Santana saw Brittany standing behind Puck with her hand covering her mouth and wide eyes. **Okay. Come on. I mean he is the freaking hulk but you can do this. What did papi tell you? The element of surprise. Okay. **

She looked back at Puck and saw that he was taking a quick breather before he raised his fist high in the air ready to swing it at Santana. That's when she finally thought about it. **Buffy did this all the time. Come on be the badass you are Lopez! **

Quickly and swiftly Santana wrapped her legs around Puck's waist and rolled them over so she was on top. **Wanky. Ew no this is Puck. **Mentally scolding herself Santana looked Puck right in the eyes and saw that of course, they were clouded with lust and confusion.

**Wow. This guy seriously has split personalities. One minute he's beating the crap out of me. And now he wants to fuck me. Gosh. Men. **

With adrenaline coursing through her veins Santana quickly raised her left hand and struck Puck across the face.

The familiar pain came right back into her hand but she was just warming up. Bringing her right hand up she punched him much harder.

**Thank god I'm left handed. No need for this hand anyways. **Tightening her thighs around his waist she prepared herself for the pain that her hand was about to get. **Let's play bitch.**

Going on the similar rampage that Puck had before she went all out. Swinging her fists wildly at his face and sometimes a jab to his ribs.

Puck raised his hands in a way to protect his face and Santana went and pulled his mohawk.

This earned a rather loud yell of surprise from Puck and Santana quickly let go, which of course was her biggest mistake. Along with her other mistake. Which was letting a smirk grace her features.

Puck clenched his jaw before reaching behind Santana and pulling her hair. **This dick fights like a bitch! **Santana let out a pained scream and quickly fell onto her back, clutching her head.

Puck once again went on top and let go of her hair before snarling at her. If Santana was terrified before she had no idea what she was now.

Showing off his teeth in a rather terrifying smile he growled, "You think that you got me pretty good huh lezpez?" Santana didn't dare reply and just kept looking straight into Puck's eyes.

"Well you haven't the only reason I let you get a few punches in was because I tend to go easy on women. It's not like you're a big butch man or anything. You're just nothing. That's all you will ever be in this in this town!" Santana felt all her fear wash away. He wasn't even scary he was just being a dick.

But Puck wasn't quite finished. "You're a pussy that's all you are. Trying to impress Brittany," he took a breath and glanced at Brittany, "She knows who can satisfy her properly and clearly you can't. She isn't a dyke like you. Besides I hardly doubt she would date a low life pussy." Santana swore she saw red.

"You know what Puckerman?!" she pushed him off with all of the energy she had left. He fell onto his back and quickly scrambled to his feet towering over Santana with the killer expression still on his face.

"You may call me a pussy right now but you forgot something." he narrowed his eyes at her daring her to finish her thought.

"I would fuck any girl harder than you would imagine not to mention that I get way more pussy than you would ever imagine. Just something about a nerd tutoring them gets them all turned on. And trust me, if you ask any girl that I've met. I guarantee that they would all say the same thing." Santana took a breath and she heard everyone in the hallway take a breath with her.

"Santana Lopez fucks me harder than any guy on this Earth and my voice went hoarse from screaming for 2 hours straight." Santana finished in a very low uncharacteristic tone.

She saw Puck's eyes flash from lust to anger and then to embarrassment. **That's right Bitch don't miss with a Lopez. **Letting yet another smirk grace her features Santana stood there. **Now who's on top? **She thought smugly to herself.

Although the thing she did not expect was for Puck to once again. Pounce on her. **Oh crap! **She found herself back on the floor and Puck's fist smashing into her everywhere. Holding up her hands she tried to defend herself but found it useless.

**Oh please lord kill me now! **Squeezing her eyes tight she tried to channel out the searing pain in her sides and her cheek bones. And that's when she saw it. The flash of blonde.

"Stop! Just stop please!" she heard Brittany scream from behind her. "Please just leave her alone! Get off of her now!" Brittany's voice changed from pleading to threatening in a heartbeat.

"I will end you Puckerman if you don't get off of her right now!" Puck quickly stopped his actions and turned to look at Brittany, towering over him with anger in her eyes.

He blinked a couple of times and his jaw was surely hitting the ground, Santana was staring wide eyed at Brittany as well. Seeing her angry was kinda hot but also freaking scary.

Puck was frozen there with his fist in mid air and flinched when Brittany spoke again her voice creepily low.

"Get off of her right now Puck or I will go to Figgins and tell him about how you just sexually assaulted a brand new student." Brittany's hands were clenched into fists and her knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

Puck saw this and quickly jumped off of Santana his eyes wide with fear. He looked around the hallways and saw that everyone was whispering and pointing at him. A few of the cheerleaders were looking at him with disgusted looks.

Licking his lips quickly he picked up his bag and glanced back at Santana. She was propped back on her arms and had a cut lip along with a bruised eye. Not to mention her the cut on her cheekbone.

She didn't seem to mind as she was watching him with narrowed eyes. He locked eyes with her for a second before checking his face himself. Pulling away with much more blood then before he swiftly turned around and jogged down the hallway, turning a corner when he reached the end.

Santana quickly fell back onto the floor and let out a breath she didn't know she washolding. **Crap. I can't move. I'm officially paralyzed. I highly doubt that she digs chicks that can't even move. Wait. Speaking of Brittany. **

Santana lifted her head up a bit and saw Brittany looking in the direction Puck ran away to. She saw that she was thinking about running after him and acted quickly. Letting out a strangled cough she felt her insides shake and that caused pain to shoot through her body.

**Maybe that wasn't the brightest Idea. _Yeah just like challenging the freaking hulk to a fight dickhead._**

Turning around quickly she saw Santana curled up in the fetal position clutching her sides and holding on for dear life.

Santana felt all the blood pumping in her veins and she sensed that if she moved her arms all of intestines and blood and guts would come pouring out. Squeezing tighter she let out another cough.

Brittany quickly dropped down to her knees and put her hands on Santana's back trying to somehow comfort her.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay." Santana thought that she had died and she was already in heaven. Looking up from the floor she saw Brittany's angel like face above her smiling. "Gosh I'm so sorry I couldn't step in and stop him Santana, I feel like an idiot. I mean I should've done something but I just couldn't I was so shocked that he was hurting you and I just froze. God I'm so so so sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt so bad. I'm such a freaking idiot-"

Santana cut her off with a finger on her lips. **Wow. What a way to be bold Santana just reach out and touch her. **_**That was probably the most amazing thing you have ever done. Gosh why didn't you do it sooner? **_**Shut up this is some serious shit here, you just touched the freaking goddess of everything. Just move your hand carefully and- **

Santana quickly cut off all her thoughts and croaked out, "You're not an idiot okay? You just froze up it's okay and I mean I'm more of the idiot here because I challenged a human version of the hulk into fight." she was trying to light the mood and judging by Brittany's twinkle in her eyes she was doing good.

"As much as I enjoy the lovely tile pattern I would like to get up please." Santana said in a joking tone. Brittany let out a small giggle and sniffed before grabbing Santana's arms and pulling her up.

Santana was a few inches shorter than Brittany so she fell short but not that she minded because suddenly she was being pulled into a hug.

"You're so brave for doing that. I'm glad you're okay." Brittany's voice was muffled by Santana's neck. Santana recuperated the hug and just smiled.

Hugging Brittany was honestly like heaven but she found that couldn't exactly breathe with the death grip Brittany had on her.

"Britt I can't breathe." she wheezed out. Brittany quickly let go of her and Santana felt suddenly cold without Brittany's arms wrapper around her.

Smiling a bit at Brittany, Santana suddenly felt her whole body overcome with coughs. Bending over and coughing into her hand she felt Brittany's hands patting her back.

After having a wonderful coughing fit she looked around the hallway and saw that everyone had gone back to their normal lives. Ignoring the fact that she could've been murdered right there in the hall way. Where the fuck were the teachers anyways?

Running a hand through her hair she felt something sticky grace her fingers. Quickly pulling her hand out of her hair she examined the sticky substance and saw that it was red. **Oh shit. I'm fucking bleeding out of my head. **Bringing her other hand to her cheekbone she found even more sticky substances. **Oh mother fucking shit. Puckerman clearly was out to get blood and he got it. **

Looking over at Brittany with worried eyes she held out her hands to her. Brittany's eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp.

"Crap Santana we need to get you to the nurse's office like right now!" Grabbing Santana's left hand she dragged her down the hall and into the nurse's office.

"Just wait a minute ladies I already have someone here." the nurse called from behind the curtain.

Walking fully into the office Santana and Brittany were just in time to see the curtain being pulled back and the face of Noah Puckerman. There he was sitting on the bed with stitches on his left cheekbone looking at the girls with sad puppy dog eyes.

He obviously felt like a dick for what he did but judging by the way Santana was glaring at him he wasn't going to earn their respect soon.

Sighing he lifted himself off the bed and gave one last look at the girls before walking out.

Santana's eyes followed him out of the office and down the hall. **Why was he looking like a puppy that just got kicked by his owner? He freaking beat the crap out of me and he was upset? No wonder I chose women over men they're so much easier to figure out. **

The nurse packed up the medical equipment she used for Puck but stopped when she heard Santana say. "You're going to need that for me so I think that you should leave them out."

The nurse was a overweight african american woman and Santana had seen her around the school a few times. She was probably the only adult that wasn't rude or creepy and that was kinda hard to find in this one of a kind school.

It seemed as thought she knew who Santana was because a look of recognition crossed her face.

"What happened to you gurl? Didn't expect to see you with such injuries." she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Santana just shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"You got into a fight hun?" the nurse asked again. Looking at her name tag Santana replied, "I guess you could say that Mrs Jones."

The african american woman let out a laugh before saying. "Please honey call me Martha." she offered with a smile. Santana couldn't help but think, **Oh my god. Martha Jones of course that name reminded me of one of The Doctor's companions. **

Shaking the thoughts from her head she looked over to Brittany who was standing there with both of their bags in her hands.

"Britt you don't have to stay I mean don't you have English?" Santana asked raising her eyebrow. Brittany nodded in response and sat down on a chair before pulling it closer to the sick bed.

"I do but I don't want to leave you here. I'm happy to wait for you Santana." Brittany said with a smile. Santana felt her insides flush with warmth and quickly looked away as she felt a blush rise on her face.

Looking to the front of her she saw Martha look at her knowingly before getting out a few clean medical supplies. Santana looked at her wide eyed before quickly averting her eyes to the floor.

"Gurl you got it bad." Martha whispered as she got closer to Santana's face. And Santana was sure that the blush on her face was making her look like a freaking tomato. Of course that takes a lot for someone like her to get.

**Great, not only do your parents know but the freaking school nurse knows. Nice going Lopez. Real smooth. **

A/N: Sorry for the wait (: hopefully this was good enough? aha but anyways next chapter will be up much sooner and I am going to keep this promise I promise? :D I dont know but anyways hope you enjoyed this (: you can find me on tumblr here: nayas-wankys.

Remember the review button wuvs you ;) - S


	7. Chapter 6: Loser

Chapter 6: Loser

**Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth!**

After being all bandaged up and barely making it through the rest of the day Santana was finally going home.

Brittany said that she would take cheerios training off just to help Santana and of course this made her heart swell with happiness.

They were around halfway home and all of it had consisted of Santana stopping to take breathers and Brittany asking if she was okay every five minutes.

After telling Brittany countless times that she was okay, they fell into a comfortable silence. She could feel Brittany watching her and willed herself not to blush.

After walking a good two more minutes, Santana felt a particular pair of eyes not crawling over her anymore.

She risked a glance over at Brittany and saw that she had her head down watching her feet with a frown on her face.

Brittany had apologized a lot and Santana wasn't lying. She had probably apologized around 10 times in 10 minutes. Even when Santana told her she was alright Brittany just wouldn't give up.

Santana knew that Brittany felt a bit guilty about her being smashed into pieces. She hated seeing Brittany sad but the frown on her face was just so adorable. Not to mention the little pout on her lips.

**Gosh I wish I could kiss her right now. **Santana thought dreamily. _**Woah! Calm down there dude, keep it in your pants. It's Brittany remember? The girl that's as straight as a nail? **_Santana felt a frown come upon her face at that.

**Yeah but you know that nails can get bent? I mean what's a hammer for? Dude, you're the hammer. You're meant to penetrate her so hard that- **

"You okay San?" Santana choked on her own spit and stood rooted to the ground with wide eyes. **Dude, did she just hear everything we were talking about? **_**Probably saw them as well, you have a really graphic imagination. I don't know if I'm impressed or disgusted. **_

Santana shook her head and mentally told herself to shut up. God why did she have to be so dirty?

Starting her pace again she just replied quietly, "Yeah I'm fine Britt really." sending a reassuring smile to Brittany she kept walking.

Brittany took another deep breath and had a determined but sad look on her face.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry San, I really am. I really didn't want you to get hurt and I mean I didn't think that Puck would be so horrible to you. I mean you're so nice to me and you've never called me stupid and you're just awesome. I don't know why someone would want to hurt you like the way Puck did." after finishing in one breath Brittany's face had gotten another frown, Santana quickly interjected before she could continue.

"Look Britt," stopping and turning to Brittany, Santana stared right into her eyes. "It's not your fault okay? It's mine, in fact it's Puck's. He's the one that did this to me. Not you."

Brittany's face scrunched up in an adorable way before nodding slowly. Sensing that she wasn't exactly on board, Santana tried another approach.

"_Yeah, he may think that I'm a zero." _Santana sang quietly with a smile on her face. Brittany looked up with confusion written all over her face.

Santana continued, "_But 'hey' everyone he wanna probably started off like me," _Santana put her hands on her chest and flicked her head up proudly.

"_Yeah, he may say that I'm a freak show." _

"_I don't care." _Brittany inputted quickly with wide eyes making Santana giggling.

"_But hey, give him just a little time, I bet he's gonna change his mind." _putting her hand out Santana wiggled her fingers and Brittany giggled, before accepting Santana's hand in her own.

Santana felt a surge of warmth come over her and honestly she wouldn't mind having this feeling more often.

Snapping out of her thoughts Santana focused on making Brittany feel better and judging by the look on her face, she was doing a pretty good job.

Continuing the song, Santana swung their entwined fingers while walking down the path.

"_All of the dirt he's been throwing my way, it ain't so hard to take," _Santana sung with confidence in her voice this time though, almost belting out the lyrics.

"_That's right, cos I know one day he'll be screaming my name," _Santana pointed to herself with her free hand, "_And I'll just look away." _flipping her hair for effect making Brittany giggle.

"_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear." _Santana saw Brittany frown once again before adding, "_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. BABY I DON'T CARE!" _Santana belted out the last lyrics and got a smile from Brittany.

"I've never heard that song before San, where's it from?" Brittany asked as they continued to walk together, Santana noticed that they still hadn't stopped holding each other's hands.

"Oh, it's just a song I wrote, it's not finished yet. But I'm working on it." Santana replied instantly.

"What?! That's YOUR song?" Brittany looked at Santana with wide eyes and Santana nodded in response.

"That's amazing San! We have to get you signed or something like you should become a singer! I mean I can totally imagine you like in a bar wearing this awesome black dress and like your voice would sound so sexy!" Santana blushed and looked down hiding her face from Brittany.

Brittany let go of her hand and walked in front of Santana, efficiently stopping her in her tracks. Santana looked right into Brittany's eyes and blushed even more when Brittany said.

"Santana Lopez. You are amazing and I'm so glad that I'm your friend. You are seriously the best unicorn I've ever met." Brittany said with so much honesty and happiness in her eyes.

Santana felt as though she was going to pass out. There she was. Looking into the eyes of the girl that she had the biggest crush on. The girl that is her next door neighbor. The girl that's the most popular person at school. The girl that was telling her how awesome she was and amazing and sexy her voice was.

**Yep, I could die happy right now.** Santana thought. Noticing that she yet to say something she cleared her throat, which of course had become dry.

"T-t-thanks Britt. B-b-ut it's n-n-ot that good really." **Don't sound like a complete retarded person dude. **

"But you are Santana seriously, you just have to believe it. And I just said that you're a unicorn." Santana looked at Brittany with questioning eyes.

Brittany's smile just grew wider. "Being a unicorn is something that is just so great Santana. It means that no matter how hard you take all the hate thrown at you, you rise above it and show that you're so much better then them. You don't need them Santana. You are the unicorn." she finished with a wink.

"God you're so hot." Santana blurted out. **OH SHIT! **Quickly covering her mouth with both of her hands. Santana looked down, at the sky, at the trees, back to the ground. Anywhere but Brittany.

"Well I think you're hot too." Brittany replied naturally. **Okay. Dude just die now. This is literally the happiest day of your life. Lets not ruin it with some stupid comment. Just die. Now. **

"Thanks." Santana said through her hands. **You are the most stupidest bitch I've ever met. **Rolling her eyes at her brain's antics, Santana lowered her hands and gave Brittany a small smile.

"Are we going home now or?" Brittany asked with a teasing tone and with her hand hanging between the two of them.

Santana glanced down at Brittany's hand before hesitating, but finally interlocking their fingers again. She couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness go through her when Brittany said, "Are WE going home?"

_**I could definitely get use to her saying that. Like in the future when we both finish work and meet up at our favourite restaurant. Talk about each other's days and then go home and have amazing sex and then- **_**WOAH! BRO! Calm down there! That's like years and years into the future. **_**Yeah well a girl can dream right? **_

Santana ignored her thoughts and just responded simply. "Duh." with a smile spread across her face.

As they resumed walking to their houses Brittany asked, "Can you sing me some more of that song? Oh and what is it called by the way?"

Santana wracked her brain for the title of the song but realized that she didn't actually come up with one.

"Loser Like Me." she blurted out. Brittany seemed please with that and made a humming noise.

"Are you going to sing more for me or not?" she asked in a playful tone and Santana happily obliged.

When Santana healed up a few weeks later she was ready to ask a simple question to Brittany.

Well it wasn't that simple. It was more of a plea. The question was. "Will you go on a date with me please?"

Santana was thinking that maybe she could leave off the 'please' because that made her seem desperate.

Well she was but that's not the point.

Santana could tell Brittany wants her to ask. She can just see. The way Brittany looks at her or whenever she fangirls about superheroes or the newest comic Brittany just sits and listens. With a loving smile on her face of course.

But then again that could just be Santana daydreaming all of that. She doesn't know the first thing about dating. But she can just feel something there between her and Brittany.

Of course, Santana being Santana, she can't really put her finger on it.

It was the weekend, Saturday, and Santana was still lying in bed staring at her ceiling. Wondering how she should ask Brittany. Should she even ask her at all?

**Of course you shouldn't ask her idiot. It's Brittany Susan Pierce. She wouldn't date someone like you. **

_**Sorry bro but I have to agree. She is a goddess and you don't even know if she's lesbian let alone bisexual. **_

"But people have said that she made out with basically the entire school and that was GIRLS and BOYS." Santana whispered to herself.

"The only way to find out is to ask her." she reassured herself once again. Turning her head from the position she was in, Santana looked out of her window.

It had a clear view into Brittany's bedroom. Funnily enough it reminded Santana of Spider-Man. Peter Parker lived across from Mary Jane and he could see into her room from his window.

_**And they ended up together! **_Her brain supported hopefully.

**Yeah, because he was a freaking superhero! You're just a supergeek! With glasses and intelligence. Nothing special here. **

Santana decided it was best to get up, considering that her brain was just plain confusing right now. Slinging her legs off the bed to the floor she took a deep breath.

_**I'll just ask if she wants to hang out. I mean we've done it a couple times before. **_

_*Flashback* _

"_Hey San?" Brittany asked as they were walking home from school one day. It was abnormally hot today and Santana had to choose a pair of washed out shorts, pair of aviators, her batman converse and a batman singlet. To say that the look screamed lesbian would be an understatement of the century. _

"_Yeah Britt-Britt?" Santana questioned back looking at Brittany. __**Gosh she looks amazing today. **__Much like Santana Brittany opted for a pair of shorts. Except they were much shorter than Santana's, therefore they showed off her amazing goddess like legs. She still had to wear a part of Cheerios uniform so she was wearing a Cheerios gym shirt. It was quite thin so if she ever sweated or got the shirt wet Santana would be able to see right through it. __**Ugh, dude. She's only wearing that because it's freaking hot. Not for your benefit you perv. **_

"_Can you come over my place today?" she asked in her innocent voice. __**If it means getting each other wet and out of this heat than yes. **_

_Ignoring her perverted mind that she never knew she actually had she answered simply._

"_Sure Britt-Britt. Any reason why?" she peered over the top of her aviators at Brittany and looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes. It seemed as though Brittany was struggling with an answer and she was also struggling with her eyes as well. They seemed to bounce everywhere. Santana's chest, Santana's legs, Santana's eyes, Santana's hips, Santana's chest, Santana's eyes once again and then back to her chest. _

_**Bro, she might be having a seizure. Probably because of the heat. It totally doesn't look like she's checking out your amazing body. **_

_**Wait. Since when did you have an amazing body?! **_

_**Since always dude get with the program. **_

"_Uh-huh." they had stopped walking and Santana was looking at Brittany with concerned eyes. She was definitely struggling with something, Santana hardly heard Brittany stutter. Like ever. _

"_Well uh t-to look a-at um." she stopped her sentence and took a deep breath and started again. "Well you know to um look at m-my motor bike. M-mum really wants m-me to get it f-fixed. S-so yeah." she did pretty well considering that her eyes were doing that weird dance again. _

_Santana however forgot totally about Brittany's bike. When she said that she would look at it in her bedroom weeks ago. She just totally forgot. __**Wow. Good work. **__Well Brittany didn't look mad so therefore she probably forgot and now it doesn't matter if Santana forgot or not. __**Makes a shit ton of sense Lopez. **_

_Her throat was dry from the heat so she swallowed once and than answered Brittany's lingering explanation. "Oh yeah! Totally I can so help you with that. Because I'm helpful and just you know. Helpful." __**What the fuck are you smoking Lopez?! **_

_Brittany giggled a little at her answer and just nodded her head with a small smirk gracing her adorable pink lips. Santana's gaze averted to them of course. Like always. __**Do you think she would kill us if I kissed her? **_

_**MOST FREAKING DEFINATELY!**_

_**She might think that it's the heat and she's imagining it. **__Okay so Santana knew that was a pretty lame excuse. Brittany was smart in her own way and she would definitely know if Santana kissed her. Heat wave or not._

_*End of Flashback*_

The rest of the afternoon was pretty chill, Santana looked over Brittany's bike and suggested a few things that might be the problem. But of course for her benefit and Brittany's, she said that it might take a while to get it fixed.

Okay, it was more for Santana's but let's not think about that. Too Much.

Santana was caught up in her own thoughts buzzing around her brain that she didn't notice her door being knocked on. Until the knocker came inside.

Startled Santana looked up from the floor to see who just entered her room, of course. It was Brittany.

"Hey San!" she greeted cheerfully a smile spreading across her face.

"H-hey B-britt." Santana let out a small, weak, smile and adjusted her glasses.

"Your Dad said you wanted to speak to me?" Brittany questioned, cocking her head to the side with a questioning gaze.

"W-what?!" Santana shot up from her position on the bed and made Brittany jump.

"Yeah, he just said," changing her voice to impersonate Santana's father, "Miel wants to chat to you and I think it would be best if you just walked into her room." Brittany finished with confusion on her face. "He didn't tell you at all?"

"Uh uhm, w-well you know h-he's p-probably busy t-that's all, no." she finished lamely. **Gosh this is really embarrassing. **_**Dude, Dad was a complete dick to be going around saying that, you never said you wanted to talk to her. **_**Except in your head. **

Santana furrowed her brow and bit her lower lip. Not noticing Brittany's eyes staring at her lips, almost hypnotized by the way her teeth were digging into the flesh.

Brittany gulped audibly, a bit too loud, and caught Santana's attention.

Santana noticed Brittany's eyes on her lip and couldn't help from letting her tongue quickly peek out and moisten them. She noticed that this made Brittany just breath a little quicker.

**Dude! She totally wants in your pants! **_**How the hell could you think that? I mean everyone knows that your lips are nice, that's all. **_

**You're lucky she can't see what you're imagining to do with her lips and not the horizontal ones. **

Quickly snapping herself from her thoughts before they got way more graphic than what they already were.

"W-well y-you see." Santana began but was quickly stopped when Brittany sat down in front of her.

"Look San," Brittany started with determination in her voice, "I know you like me cause I mean how you look at me and everything. Not to mention I could totally tell that you're gay because you always talk about the female superheros, not to mention how much you loved Faith from Buffy The Vampire Slayer a bit too much."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here Brittany was. **IN YOUR BED. **Talking about you and your obsession with girls and her.

"So I wanna say that I like you too and I want to go out with you and I really want to kiss you right now, I have for a while because your lips look amazing and soft. Like a cloud and I think that if you took away that geekiness look than your body would be smoking, I mean a couple of times when you were changing I sort of peeked. I mean could you blame me?!" Brittany finished in one quick breath.

Santana was stilled trying to grasp what Britt had just confessed so quickly but her thoughts were cut off when she felt a pair of thin, warm pink lips attach to her own beestung ones.

_**I'm dead. I'm officially dead and this is heaven. **_**OH MY GOD. WHY DIDN'T WE DO THIS SOONER?! **

Santana sat there for a couple of seconds completely stunned and not responding to the kiss.

Brittany pulled back after a couple of seconds and had confusion written all over her face.

"Don't you want to kiss me San?" she asked with sadness tinting her voice along with disappointment.

**Good work. Dick.**

"N-no I-i do." Santana lamely responded before taking a deep breath and grabbing the back of Brittany's head and crashing her lips into hers.

_**Fuck yes Lopez. Good Work. Four for you Glenn CoCo.**_

Ignoring her brain's celebrations Santana worked on Brittany's lips. Pressing them tighter together and wondering where she got this expertise. Running her tongue along Brittany's lower lip she was granted access immediately.

The feel of Brittany's tongue on hers made her moan embarrassingly loud. Brittany smiled against Santana's lips and continued to lick the roof of Santana's mouth and tangling her tongue with hers.

Brittany moved back onto Santana's bed and pulled Santana along. Santana landed on top of Brittany easily and they had to disconnect to take a quick breath. Thinking it was enough time Santana dived back in.

**Dude her lips are like the best thing you've ever tasted. I mean I pledge to stop eating everything except Brittany. **

The thought of that made Santana grunt. It wasn't even a sexy grunt it was kind of like a cave man grunt but it still spurred Brittany on. Kissing Santana harder and dragging her hands up and down her back.

Brittany raised her legs to wrap around Santana's waist and pull her closer so their lower halves crashed together.

**OH FUCKING SHIT.**

Santana felt like she was in heaven and it was getting better when she felt Brittany's hand creep towards her Wonder Woman boxers.

**OH SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT, DUDE ASDFGHJKL.**

_**That's not even a word just be cool and don't make any more embarrassing noises- **_

All of Santana's train of thought was cut off when she felt Brittany's hand slip into her boxers and she felt her fingers-

_***CRASH***_

"SHIT!" Santana yelled as she bolted upright in her bed and looked at her surroundings. **What the actual fuck?! **She was in her room. But Brittany wasn't there.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and her father crashed in, "Miel what's wrong?! Are you hurt?" her mother was trailing close behind and walked into her room.

Santana looked around once again and saw that her Batman figurine had fallen of her bedside table, and smashed into a million pieces.

"Oh fuck me sideways." she breathed with wide eyes and sadness in her voice. "Miel I don't want to here that kind of language again!" her mother scolded her.

Santana rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair and was about to throw the covers off to pick up her beloved figurine. But she felt something wet. In her bed. Between her legs.

_**OH SHIT. **_

Sensing Santana's hesitation her father looked at her worriedly, "Santana, honey are you alright?" he asked moving towards Santana.

"NO!" Santana shouted putting her hand in front of her, efficiently stopping her father from coming any closer. Coughing a little bit she answered again a bit quieter. "I'm five by five Dad really, just going to mourn the death of Bruce Wayne."

This seemed to please her father and he nodded sadly before taking Maria's hand and exciting Santana's room.

Taking another shuddering breath in Santana moved her legs again and sure enough the wetness was still there.

**Great, now you're going to have to change the bed sheets and these are the best ones.**

_**Can we just jump onto the fact that you had a SEX dream about Brittany Susan Pierce? The girl next door? **_

Santana scrunched up her nose at that and a wave of disappointment washed through her. It was just a dream. Crap.

Looking down at her poor Batman figurine she decided it was time to clean it up.

**But the dream was so worth it. **

Santana smirked at that and couldn't help but think of Brittany's lips again and her fingers and gosh the determination in her voice was so sexy and when she-

**Okay! That's enough thinking for you bro. Don't want to make Mom and Dad pay for a carpet cleaner now do we?**

Feeling blood warm up her face she got up to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

"I'm going to ask her." she reassured herself once again. Only to know that it would was as likely as her getting bitten by a spider and waking up with super powers the next day.

_**Well a girl can dream. **_

Okay, so I am like 2 months late and I'm so sorry Hopefully this chapter made up for it? It was my legit favourite ones so far :D

And I have some bad news, my beta, Selenia, isn't going to be my beta anymore But the good news is, someone gets to be my new beta. So if you're interested just message me and we can see what we can do.

Love all of you and remember the review button is the portal to Narnia.

**So click it** ;)

- Sarah. xx


End file.
